


Powiedz coś

by Lilah02



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilah02/pseuds/Lilah02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie jesteś kroplą w oceanie. Jesteś całym oceanem w jednej kropli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).
  * A translation of [Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089961) by [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita). 



> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z pairingiem Asami/Akihito wspaniałej autorki Amelity, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. 
> 
> Betowała Amer_
> 
> This is my first Asami/Akihito translated work by amazing Amelita, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta'ed by Amer_

Większość omeg lubiła siedzieć w domu. Były szczęśliwe ze swoimi książkami, lalkami i ślicznymi ubraniami. Większość omeg robiła tak, jak im kazano, były ciche i odzywały się dopiero wtedy, kiedy tego od nich wymagano. Większość omeg nie miała innych marzeń poza posiadaniem dzieci, gotowaniem obiadów i zmywaniem podłóg. Większość omeg obawiała się kontaktu wzrokowego z alfami, a co dopiero odezwania się do nich lub sprzeciwienia się. Większość omeg nie wybierała swoich partnerów, to one były wybierane. Większość omeg cieszyła się, mogąc być w gruncie rzeczy trzymanym bydłem bez prawa do własności, bez prawa do głosowania i bez prawa do edukacji czy zatrudnienia. Większość była zadowolona z roli, jaką narzucała im płeć i żyły spokojnie według tych zasad.

Większość omeg nie była Akihito Takaba.

Kiedy Asami spotkał go po raz pierwszy, miał sześć lat, a Asami osiemnaście. Asami był bardzo dumnym i poważnym osiemnastolatkiem. Dołączył do straży pałacowej, gdy tylko osiągnął pełnoletność w wieku szesnastu lat i stopniowo awansował coraz wyżej. Promieniał z dumy, kiedy przeniesiono go z bramy do dziedzińca i wreszcie do samego pałacu. Był bardzo dumny ze swojego nowego munduru, który został uszyty specjalnie dla niego, z mosiężnymi guzikami i wykrochmalonym kołnierzykiem. Jeszcze większą dumę poczuł, gdy przydzielono mu ochronę nie kogo innego, a samego Małego Księcia, pierwszego i jedynego syna Króla. Było to niebezpieczne zadanie, ostatni dwaj strażnicy zostali zdegradowani do przerzucania końskiego łajna w stajniach bez nadziei na przyszły awans. Nie dopełnili swoich obowiązków. Asami nie zamierzał zawieść. Asami bardzo poważnie brał do siebie swoje zadanie. Jego maleńki podopieczny z kolei nie brał go zbyt poważnie.

– Ej! – Drobna stópka uderzyła go zaskakująco silnie w tył kostki. Asami z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w dół.

Najpiękniejsza para błękitnych oczu, jakie Asami kiedykolwiek widział, patrzyła na niego z jawną ciekawością. Chłopiec był piękny, wręcz olśniewający. Spodziewał się, że dziecko będzie podobne do ojca, raczej korpulentne, opasłe i z ciemnymi, blisko osadzonymi siebie oczami, jednak wyraźnie widział, że dziecko przejęło większość cech matki, która była rzadkiej urody omegą, a przynajmniej tak mówiono. Maleńki chłopczyk był tak blady, jak Asami ciemny. Miał jasnoróżową skórę, pyzate policzki, złote loki i największe niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Jego usteczka były jak dwa idealne płatki róż, pełne i kwitnące. Wyglądał jak aniołek. 

Pozory mylą, miał się wkrótce dowiedzieć Asami.

– To ty masz mnie pilnować, prawda?

Asami kiwnął stoicko głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Pałacowi strażnicy mieli być jak meble; funkcjonalni, silni i przystojni, ale milczący i nierzucający się w oczy.

Błękitne oczy zabłysły z wesołością.

– Nie możesz mnie pilnować, jeśli mnie nie złapiesz.

Zanim do Asamiego dotarło znaczenie tych słów, chłopczyk wystrzelił jak strzała. Był zaskakująco szybki jak na kogoś o tak króciutkich nóżkach. Nowy strażnik wydał stłumiony okrzyk i natychmiast za nim pobiegł. Malec chichotał jak szalony, prześlizgując się między poręczami i barierkami oraz nurkując pod przedmioty, pod którymi tylko on mógłby się zmieścić, podczas gdy Asami ścigał go, przeskakując przez przeszkody i desperacko starając się zachować godność przed resztą pałacowej służby, pomimo zagnieceń i ubrudzeń na nowym mundurze. Ścigał Małego Księcia korytarzami, przed drzwi wejściowe, na wzgórze i prosto do stajni. Kury zaczęły głośno gdakać, kiedy przebiegał przez kurnik i były pobudzone jeszcze wtedy, gdy dotarł tam Asami, dostając parę razy w twarz piórami za zakłócanie spokoju niosek. Asami zaczął kasłać i pluć piórami, lecz nie ustawał w pościgu, zauważając błysk błękitu znikający za kozami. Jęknął przeciągle, gdy uświadomił sobie, że chłopczyk zmierzał prosto do chlewika. Czuł go już z drugiej strony podwórza. Służący śmiali się i machali radośnie do ich ukochanego Małego Księcia, kiedy obok nich przebiegał, jednak oczywiście to nie oni mieli za zadanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i trzymać w zamku.

Ciemne brwi Asamiego uniosły się złowieszczo, kiedy zobaczył, jak psotny chłopiec wbiega do chlewika i zaczął zmierzać do drugiego wyjścia. Wyraźnie uważał, że błoto i smród odstraszą strażnika przed wbiegnięciem tam za nim, w obawie przed zniszczeniem munduru i że Asami go obiegnie, dając mu większą przewagę i szansę ucieczki. Złote oczy zabłysły z podziwu nad wyraźną inteligencją dziecka. Przeskoczył z łatwością przez płotek, pod który wślizgnął się malec i głośnym pluskiem wylądował w błocie. Mały Książę obejrzał się z zaskoczeniem i wydał z siebie niemy krzyk. Niestety, jego nóżki były odrobinę za krótkie, by poruszać się skutecznie w gęstym błocie. Poślizgnął się, zachwiał i upadł z wielkim rozbryzgiem na brzuch. 

To zwróciło uwagę maciory. Świnia kilka dni temu urodziła małe prosiaczki. Była zmęczona i zirytowana, warcząc na każdego, kto zbliżał się do jej dzieci. Świeżo upieczone matki były bardzo agresywne i opiekuńcze względem swoich ślepych i niemal bezbronnych maleństw, a Akihito, nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiając, wylądował na jej włościach. Z głośnym, piszczącym kwiknięciem, osiemdziesiąt kilo wkurzonej wieprzowiny rzuciło się na maleńkiego sześciolatka. Książę zamarł przerażony, nie potrafiąc wydostać się z błota. Już kiedy wściekła maciora miała stratować go swoimi ostrymi racicami, silne ramiona objęły jego ciałko i uniosły do góry, w bezpiecznej odległości sadzając go na drewnianym płocie. Obaj patrzyli, jak wściekła świnia zakwiczała i zachrumkała. Potrząsnęła ryjkiem, zbełtała błoto racicami i wróciła do swoich prosiaczków.

Asami uświadomił sobie, że rączki malca obejmowały jego szyję. Jego drobne ciało drżało z przerażenia i Akihito przytulił się mocniej do swojego strażnika. Błękitne oczy zamrugały na niego przez ślady błota.

– P-przepraszam. Nie chciałem.. Ja tylko chciałem pobawić się w ogrodzie, a inni strażnicy mi nie pozwalali – wyjąkał. 

Młodzieniec nic nie powiedział. Prychnął jedynie i ruszył w stronę studni, gdzie nabrał wiadro wody i szybko wylał je na głowę swojego młodego podopiecznego. Chłopiec zaczął trząść się i piszczeć, jednak po dwóch kolejnych wiadrach był czysty od błota i wtedy Asami powtórzył ten proces ze swoją głową.

Dwie poważne, przemoczone postacie wlekły się wzgórzem w stronę pałacu, jednak zamiast skierować się na schody, Asami chwycił rączkę podopiecznego i zaprowadził go do ogrodu. Pochylił się, by zdjąć zalane buciki chłopca. Były jedwabne, kunsztowne, delikatne i pasujące do wnętrza pałacu, ale praktycznie bezużyteczne na zewnątrz. I tak były zniszczone, a chłopiec będzie szczęśliwszy boso na miękkiej trawie. Zdjął najpierw jeden bucik, następnie drugi, odkrywając drobne stópki Księcia. Ten pokręcił paluszkami i roześmiał się, kiedy połaskotała go trawa. Jego ogromne, niewinne oczy spojrzały na strażnika.

– Mogę się pobawić? Naprawdę?

Asami kiwnął głową i chłopiec pobiegł z głośnym okrzykiem. Asami znał to uczucie. Jego własne dzieciństwo pełne było ciężkiej pracy i praktycznie pozbawione zabawy. Mały Książę nie wiedział, co prawda nic o ciężkiej harówce, ale ciągle trzymano go w pałacu, a Asami dobrze rozumiał, jak to jest wyglądać przez okno, pragnąc być wolnym w promieniach słońca. Na jego poważnej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak Akihito bawi się radośnie, jego złote włosy błyszczały w słońcu.

Od tamtego dnia strażnik codziennie pozwalał bawić się Księciu. Kiedy maluch się potykał, to Asami opatrywał jego ranki. Kiedy wspinał się na drzewa, to ramiona Asamiego chroniły go przed upadkiem. Zabierał go do lasu i uczył jak polować i ukrywać się, jak używać noża, łuku i miecza. Nie było niczego, czego malec by nie pojął. Duma jego ojca nie znała granic, ponieważ nim Akihito zostanie królem, będzie służyć jako Generał w armii Króla. Skrycie, a wiedział o tym tylko Asami, chłopiec chciał zostać odkrywcą, chciał zobaczyć, co kryje się za górami otaczającymi ich ziemie. Chciał odbywać dalekie podróże i chciał dokumentować wszystko to, co znalazł. Akihito uwielbiał rysować. Brał kartkę, ołówki i tworzył precyzyjne, idealne rysunki roślin i zwierząt. Wydawały się tak realne, jakby w każdej chwili mogły wyjść z kartek. Ukrywał swoje rysunki pod łóżkiem albo dawał je Asamiemu. Asami zachowywał każdy jeden.

Akihito nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział o jego rysunkach, bo sztuka była zajęciem przypisywanym generalnie Omegom, a wszyscy zakładali, że Akihito będzie Alfą. Omegi były łagodniejsze, nie interesowało ich to, co leży poza ich domami. Nie nadawały się do walki i z pewnością nie do rządzenia królestwem. Akihito miał być Alfą, bo o Omegach płci męskiej praktycznie się nie słyszało, a on był jedynym synem Króla; Księciem korony. Dla niego bycie kimkolwiek, prócz Alfą, było zwyczajnie... nie do pomyślenia.

Kiedy Akihito miał dziesięć lat, a Asami dwadzieścia dwa, w kraju wybuchła wojna. Asami został awansowany i wysłany na front. Akihito płakał i trzymał się jego dłoni aż do ostatniej chwili. Nikt nie oczekiwał jego powrotu. Był Alfą i z tego powodu świetnym wojownikiem, ale był również prostym człowiekiem z gminu, biedną sierotą bez rodziny i przodków. Został umieszczony wśród szeregowych; oddziału stanowiącego mięso armatnie i tarczę chroniącą oficerów o wyższej randze; mężczyzn z wyższej klasy społecznej z wpływowymi rodzinami.

Ale pomimo niewielkich szans, Asami przeżył. Przeżył i miał się świetnie, tak jak zawsze; nawet w najgorszych warunkach.

Prawda była taka, że to dzięki inteligencji i umiejętnościom Asamiego wygrali wojnę. Oficerowie byli nieudolni i niedoświadczeni. Większość nie była nikczemna, ale za to nieporadna, bo swój stopień zdobywała przez nepotyzm, a nie umiejętności. Nie było lepszego sposobu na przegranie wojny albo zabicie mężczyzn niż postawienie u władzy najgorszych. Szeregowi zdawali sobie z tego sprawę i bali się tego.

Asami szybko stanął na czele szeregowców, choć przez swoje pochodzenie nie mógł awansować wyżej. To on stanowił łącznik między oficerami, a szeregami, to on tłumaczył rozkazy z góry. I to on zmieniał je na lepszą strategię. To Asami, sam, bez niczyjej pomocy, uratował setki, a nawet tysiące swoich kamratów i wygrał dla Króla wojnę. Ale kiedy wrócił pięć lat później, kiedy oficerowie dostawali nagrody w postaci tytułów i ziem, Asami dostał swoją poprzednią pracę, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Przez ostatnich pięć lat stał się wojownikiem, jego postura była ogromna, jego skóra zgrubiała, a ręka dzierżąca miecz silna i wyćwiczona. Był przywódcą i świetnym żołnierzem, cofnięcie go z powrotem do pałacu można by uznać za obrazę, cios w ubogie pochodzenie Asamiego, ale on nic nie powiedział. Kilku oficerów, którzy wiedzieli, co zrobił Asami, powiedziało o tym Królowi, jednak Król nie uwierzył. W ostateczności ustąpił i nagrodził Asamiego brązowym medalem. Już zignorowanie go byłoby mniej obraźliwe. Asami wciąż jednak nic nie powiedział.

Kiedy wrócił do pałacu, szybko uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko on się zmienił. Zmienił się także Mały Książę, którego ukochane wspomnienie towarzyszyło mu przez te długie lata. Tylko o jedno walczył Asami i nie było to złoto ani chwała. To nie za Króla walczył, a za Księcia. Każdej nocy na twardym łóżku pod gwiazdami, Asami zamykał oczy i odtwarzał najpiękniejsze wspomnienia z okresu chronienia Akihito. Wspomnienia nauki pływania, pikników na trawie, trzymania go podczas konnej jazdy, te wspomnienia powstrzymywały koszmary. To te obrazy, zamiast krwi i okropieństw wojny, odtwarzał przed oczami. To za to walczył. Mały Książę rozkwitnął podczas nieobecności Asamiego. W czasie ceremonii odznaczania tych żołnierzy, którzy wrócili, chłopiec miał na sobie jedwabie, jego włosy błyszczały, kiedy siedział na podium za swoim ojcem. Jego błękitne oczy były takie same, tak jak i delikatne rysy i piękne, różowe usta. Asami wstrzymał oddech, kiedy oczy chłopca przesunęły się po tłumie, ale nie zatrzymały się na nim, nie okazały ani śladu rozpoznania go. Spodziewał się, że Mały Książę przemówi, by Król mógł promieniować z dumy nad swoim dziedzicem, ale tak się nie stało. Mały Książę był ukryty z tyłu, drobne ramionka miał opadnięte, wzrok spuszczony, szedł za Królem niczym cień. Podczas ceremonii przypinał medale do klap żołnierzy; tradycyjna rola Omegi. Kiedy dotarli do Asamiego, Asami pragnął, by spojrzał mu w oczy, by okazał choć cień iskry, jakim był pełen werwy chłopczyk, którego pokochał. Jego wzrok nie unosił się ponad brodę Asamiego, nie spojrzał mu w oczy ani razu. Zachowywał się jak Omega. Dopiero wtedy kawałki zaczęły się układać. Miał delikatniejsze rysy, wciąż drobną posturę, tak bardzo delikatną skórę. Asami pochylił się lekko i odetchnął zapachem jego złotych włosów, kiedy chłopak męczył się ze szpilką na jego wykrochmalonym mundurze. Fala gorąca uderzyła Asamiego, a on zaczął się pocić. Chłopak pachniał śmietaną i cukrem, śliską słodyczą, miłością i PARTNEREM. Partnerem i domem. Omegą.

Mały Książę był Omegą. Samo to wystarczyło, by pod Asamim ugięły się kolana. Usłyszał później całą historię od jednej z kucharek. Mały Książę ujawnił się tuż po swoich piętnastych urodzinach, niecały rok temu. Furia Króla sięgnęła dna mórz i szczytów gór. Akihito miał być jego dziedzicem, ale Omega nie może odziedziczyć korony. Nie mógł władać królestwem bardziej, niż królewskie krowy i dla Króla był warty tyle samo. Kucharka wyjaśniła, że aż do chwili, kiedy Akihito nie wszedł w okres rui, szkolono go, by przejął miejsce ojca. Posiadał niesamowite zdolności w nauce, był utalentowanym łucznikiem, wytrawnym jeźdźcem, godnym przeciwnikiem w szermierce i uzdolnionym mówcą. Ale wszystko to nie miało większego znaczenia, kiedy Król uświadomił sobie, że Akihito nie jest Alfą, jak myśleli wszyscy. Akihito od tej pory został odsunięty na dalszy plan, zamknięty w zamku i zmuszony do przyjęcia tradycyjnej roli Omegi; miał ślicznie wyglądać aż do swoich szesnastych urodzin, kiedy to poślubi Alfę, którego wybierze dla niego Król. Ten jeszcze nieznany Alfa zostanie przyszłym władcą. Akihito nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej, tylko śliczną buźką u jego boku i łonem do noszenia dzieci. Asami wysłuchał tego wszystkiego, ale nic nie powiedział. A kiedy usłyszał w nocy, przy swoim posterunku przed drzwiami, jak młody Książę płacze, wciąż nic nie powiedział.

Następnego poranka, kiedy Akihito spojrzał na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, ze zdradą wypisaną na jego ślicznej twarzy, Asami nic nie powiedział.

Nie powiedział też nic, kiedy Akihito rzucił się na niego i zaczął okładać go swoimi drobnymi piąstkami, zarówno z ulgi, jak i wściekłości z ponownego zobaczenia Asamiego i przez to, że go opuścił. Płakał i krzyczał na niego, lecz Asami wciąż nic nie nie powiedział.

Nie mówił nic, kiedy Akihito uciekał, ciągle i ciągle. Za każdym razem Asami łapał go i zaciągał wrzeszczącego oraz krzyczącego do zamku. Ostatnim razem zrobił to z Akihito przerzuconym przez jego siodło. Służący byli przerażeni. Jego ojciec wściekły. Asami nic nie powiedział.

Prawda była taka, że nie miał nic przeciwko, iż Książę Omega okazał się równie nieposłuszny, uparty i pełny życia, jak wtedy, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Lubił słuchać jego wielogodzinnego rozprawiania o Alfach idiotach, którzy rządzili światem i starał się nie pamiętać, że Akihito wrzucił go do tego samego worka. Akihito przestał nazywać go Asamim, a zaczął do niego mówić „Ej Ty” albo „Alfa Idiota” i pozbywał się swojej frustracji tylko na Asamim. Chłopak sprawiał, że chciał go zarówno utulić, jak i wychłostać, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że złość chłopaka nie była skierowana konkretnie na niego. 

Asami obserwował inne Omegi w zamku i było jasne, że im bardziej starają się zmusić Akihito do przyjęcia tej roli, tym bardziej stawało się wyraźne, że Książę nigdy nie będzie częścią tej farsy, a dalsze naciskanie zabije go. Asami czuł mdłości, widząc, jak oczekiwano od Omeg, że będą podążać za swymi Alfami niczym milczący niewolnicy, klęcząc u ich stóp i mówiąc jedynie „Tak, Alfo”, „Dziękuję, Alfo”. Były jak wytresowane psy. Akihito przypominał bardziej kota. Nikt nie mówił kotu, co może, a czego nie może. Koty nie słuchały i nic je nie obchodziło, co kto mówił. Robią, co chcą i są tym, kim chcą być, nieważne jakie kto ma o tym zdanie. I to dlatego właśnie ciągłe próby ucieczki Akihito bardziej bawiły, niż drażniły Asamiego. Nie miał nic przeciwko ściganiu chłopaka, gdy ten uciekał. Czasami pozwalał mu nawet dotrzeć do wzgórz, poczuć wolność i zew przygody, jakich tak bardzo pragnął, ale zawsze pod jego czujnym okiem, choć Akihito o tym nie wiedział. Chłopak miał płócienny plecak, do którego wkładał jedzenie, zapasy na przetrwanie i wszystkie rzeczy, jakich Asami nauczył go zabierać do lasu. Zabierał także notatnik i ołówki. Asami zawsze go łapał, ale nigdy nie zostawiał plecaka chłopaka i kiedy Akihito się budził, leżąc bezpiecznie we własnym łóżku, notatnik zawsze leżał obok. Każdy nowy obrazek był datowany i opatrzony etykietką, a plecak oczekiwał, opróżniony ze wszystkich rzeczy, które Akihito tak skrupulatnie kradł i gromadził do swojej ucieczki. Asami wiedział, że zebranie wystarczającej ilości zapasów na kolejną próbę zajmie mu kilka tygodni. Akihito obrzucał go obelgami i oskarżeniami, ale jak zawsze, Asami nic nie powiedział.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie powiedział też nic, kiedy Król zaczął rozmyślać o tym, kto poślubi jego syna i zostanie następnym władcą. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy Król zapadł na tajemniczą chorobę i nie powiedział nic, kiedy niespodziewanie Król umarł, a w Królestwie zapanował chaos. Została wezwana Rada Królewska, na której podjęto decyzję, że nowego władcę wybierze Próba. Tak głosiło prawo, którego nikt nigdy nie zmienił, bo nie sądzono iż kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebne. Mówiło ono, że zostanie ogłoszony turniej, a wszyscy wojownicy w Królestwie będą mogli do niego przystąpić. Nie był to tradycyjny turniej z walką na kopie, łucznictwem i szermierką. Konkurencja będzie jedna, a jej zwycięzca zostanie ogłoszony Królem. Wielu członków rady chciało, by turniej ograniczono wyłącznie do arystokratów, ale prawo było wyraźne i skrybowie nawet nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Wszyscy krzepcy mężczyźni mogli wziąć udział, nieważne, jakie mieli pochodzenie. Szlachcice śmieli się z myśli, że prosty człowiek może zostać Królem, ale nie obawiali się bynajmniej, że do tego dojdzie. Taka myśl była absurdalna, bo jak zwykłego obywatela byłoby stać na wszystkie te rzeczy potrzebne w turnieju; zbroję, miecze i tarcze. Nie będą żadnym przeciwnikiem dla uposażonych arystokratów, od dziecka trenowanych w sztukach walki. Nie, nie martwili się o to i każdy był przekonany, że to jego syn wygra. Jeden z Lordów wspomniał Małego Księcia i postanowiono, że on również zostanie przekazany zwycięzcy jako trofeum. Alfa mógł poślubić swoją nagrodę, zatrzymać chłopaka jako swego konkubina albo sprzedać jako niewolnika; nie miało to większego znaczenia.  
W końcu był jedynie Omegą.

Asami pilnował drzwi i słuchał, niewidoczny i nierzucający się w oczy, niczym mebel w wielkiej sali. Nic nie powiedział.

Ale to jego nazwisko jako pierwsze znalazło się na liście, kiedy ogłoszono turniej.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Za tobą pójdę wszędzie...

Asami patrzył, jak chłopak znowu ucieka. Patrzył w ukryciu, jak otwiera wytrychem zamek okna i wychodzi na parapet. Asami mógł bez problemu założyć kraty w oknach, ale odkrył, że nie ma serca. Chłopak umarłby w klatce. Jak ptak, który pragnął latać i często, tak bardzo często Asami mu na to pozwalał, nawet jeśli była to jedynie iluzja. Plecak opadł z głuchym łoskotem na ziemię. Tym razem był całkiem pełny. Asami uśmiechnął się, kucharka będzie wściekła. Chłopak skoczył na drzewo i zsunął się po konarze na ziemię. Miał na sobie ciemne odzienie, a jego jasne włosy skrywała granatowa czapka. Obejrzał się w prawo, obejrzał się w lewo i uciekł do ogrodu. Niemal bezszelestnie szedł wzdłuż ściany i zatrzymał się, docierając do wieży strażniczej. Tamtej nocy na służbie było dwóch strażników. Akihito podniósł kamień i rzucił nim o ścianę naprzeciwko. Obaj strażnicy odwrócili się, by tam spojrzeć i w tym czasie Akihito prześlizgnął się między listwami w bramie. Wciąż był na tyle drobny i szczupły, by się zmieścić. Dotarł na wzgórze i skrył się za budynkami gospodarczymi, zanim strażnicy z powrotem się odwrócili. Kiedy Mały Książę upewnił się, że jest bezpiecznie, kontynuował swoją drogę do miasta.

Asami poczekał, aż zniknie mu z oczu, po czym gwizdnął w stronę strażników. Ci otworzyli mu bramę. Jeden z nich zawołał:

– Robi się w tym coraz lepszy, ech?

Asami uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie wczesne, katastrofalne próby ucieczki Akihito, ale nic nie powiedział.

Podążał za nim w pewnej odległości, trzymając się cieni i nie spuszczając go z oka. To nie było konieczne. Asami wytropiłby jego miodowo-karmelowy zapach na kilometr. Był to czysty, cudowny zapach młodej, dziewiczej Omegi. Nieodparty śpiew syreny dla każdego Alfy w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów. Wynurzali się w nocy niczym termity wypełzające ze zgniłego drewna.

Asami pozbył się ich wszystkich szybko i skutecznie, łamiąc kości z prostotą i względną przyjemnością. Akihito oglądał się co jakiś czas za siebie, ale wtedy Asami chował niedoszłych napastników w alejkach i Mały Książę widział za sobą jedynie cienie. Chłopak biegł dalej miasteczkiem i wydostał się z niego przez maleńką dziurę w kamiennej ścianie, która je otaczała. Asami wiedział o niej od dawna, ale nigdy nie kazał jej załatać. Minął bramy, zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę, by patrzeć, jak Akihito biegnie po otwartych przestrzeniach. Między miastem, a lasem znajdowała się jedynie pusta przestrzeń, szerokie, otwarte wrzosowisko. Tu nic nie mogło zrobić mu krzywdy, może poza grzechotnikami kryjącymi się w krzakach, jednak Asami dobrze go wyszkolił i chłopak zawsze trzymał się ścieżek. Jego złote oczy obserwowały, jak długie nogi chłopaka zwiększają odległość między nimi, stawiając go coraz bliżej i bliżej jego upragnionej wolności z dala od zamku. 

Poczekał, aż Mały Książę zniknie w lesie i dopiero wtedy dosiadł konia, który czekał na niego napojony i osiodłany przy bramie miasta. Czarny rumak poruszał się płynnie i cicho przez wrzosowisko. Był Arabem, szybkim oraz zwinnym i przemierzał po cichu las, śledząc Małego Księcia. Chłopak był na tyle mądry, że wiedział, iż nie jest jeszcze bezpieczny. Biegł tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu na to jego stopy. Buty, w jakie zaopatrzył go Asami, były ciepłe i miały grubą podeszwę. Asami nauczył się, że jeśli nie da mu odpowiedniego obuwia, Akihito ucieknie bez niego. Kiedy umknął po raz pierwszy, ostre skały poraniły jego stopy przez cienki materiał pałacowych bucików i Asami nigdy więcej nie popełnił tego samego błędu. Nie, chłopak miał buty idealne na trudny teren, wodoodporne spodnie i grubą, podszywaną futrem pelerynę, która chroniła go przed zimnem. Zaczęło mżyć i Akihito uniósł twarz w stronę deszczu, próbując złapać krople na język. Asami uśmiechnął się. Radość, jaką Akihito czuł z uwolnienia się ze swojej złotej klatki, była wypisana na jego twarzy. Asami chciał widzieć go takiego już zawsze.

Pozwolił mu chodzić po lesie godzinami, nieświadomemu mrocznego cienia, który chronił go przed złem. A kiedy chłopak wreszcie poczuł zmęczenie, dopiero wtedy Asami wyprowadził swojego rumaka z cienia i pozwolił, by padło na niego światło księżyca.

Akihito zamarł na chwilę, kiedy go zobaczył i wykrzyczał z bolesną porażką:

– NIE! NIE! NIE! – Puścił się biegiem, uciekając w krzaki. Kopyta wierzchowca uderzały głośno o ziemię, z łatwością go doganiając. Asami nachylił się, złapał go jedną ręką i wciągnął na swoje kolana. Chłopak bezskutecznie bił go po piersi, a potem nagle przestał. Asami spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Zazwyczaj wściekał się niemal do samego zamku. Drobne piąstki zacisnęły się na czarnej koszuli jego munduru, a błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie. – Proszę, Asami. Proszę. Nie możesz pozwolić mi odejść? Choć ten jeden raz? Jakie to teraz ma znaczenie? Nie jestem już Księciem, jestem nikim. Wiesz, co jutro ze mną zrobią? Pozwolą jakimś Alfom o mnie walczyć, jak psom o kość! Jestem częścią nagrody! Zwykłą nagrodą...

Załamał mu się głos i chłopak wybuchnął płaczem, jego chude ciałko trzęsło się od nawału emocji. Asami delikatnie przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej piersi, trzymając go w ramionach. Nic nie powiedział.

– Puść mnie, Asami, proszę – jęknął z rozpaczą.

Asami przytulił go jeszcze mocniej. Wciąż nic nie powiedział.

Wkrótce chłopaka ogarnęło znużenie, ciepło ramion Asamiego i kołysanie konia utuliły go do głębokiego snu. Jego ciało rozluźniło się i z głębokim westchnięciem wtuliło w Asamiego. Asami wsunął palce w jasne włosy chłopaka i objął nimi tył jego głowy. To po to było to wszystko, dla niego. By mógł go trzymać choć przez kilka chwil, trzymać i udawać, że chłopak chce być w jego ramionach. Trzymać i udawać, że jest kimś więcej, niż oddanym strażnikiem Akihito.

Tulił go mocno w drodze powrotnej do zamku. Asami ściągnął jego czarne buty i pelerynę, po czym rozebrał Akihito do podkoszulka i ułożył w królewskim łożu. Akihito miał rozchylone wargi i Asami zatrzymał się nad nim, oddychając powietrzem, które wypuszczał Mały Książę. Dla Asamiego był to zapach Partnera i Domu. Chciał ucałować te idealne, różowe usteczka, ale tego nie zrobił. Jego palce musnęły z tęsknotą policzek chłopaka, ale nic nie powiedział.

Następnego poranka wszędzie wyczuwało się podekscytowanie. Całe Królestwo zjechało się, by obejrzeć Próbę i zobaczyć, kto okaże się zwycięzcą i następnym Królem. Akihito opierał się rękami i nogami. Asami musiał siłą go ubrać i zaciągnąć na dół po schodach. Wreszcie przerzucił go przez ramię i zaniósł na arenę. Ustawiono dla niego osobną trybunę, z dala od pozostałych, obite bielą krzesło, niczym dla dziewiczej ofiary. Asami musiał go do niego przywiązać. Akihito splunął na niego, gdy to robił.

– Nienawidzę cię. – Głos załamywał mu się od wściekłości i poczucia krzywdy.

Ślina spłynęła po policzku Asamiego, jednak ten nic nie zrobił, by ją zetrzeć. I nic nie powiedział.

Błękitne oczy chłopaka wypełniły się łzami, kiedy odsłonięto kurtyny, by tłum mógł go zobaczyć. Rozległy się głośne okrzyki. Turniej miał się zaraz zacząć. Wygłodniałe spojrzenia dziesiątek Alf spoczęły na jego drobnym ciele i pięknej twarzyczce. Akihito spuścił głowę, gdy opadła pierwsza łza. Asami chwycił ją w dłoń. Chłopak spojrzał na niego.

– Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi po prostu odejść?

Alfa trzymał łzę w dłoni, ale wciąż nic nie powiedział. Obrócił się i dołączył do pozostałych Alf na arenie. Akihito poczuł, że oczy pieką go od łez.

Asami stanął pośród arystokratów. Wszyscy mieli na sobie najlepsze zbroje, wykonane ręcznie ze stali i złota, każda była godna Króla. Asami miał na sobie jedynie mundur straży królewskiej, jego ciała nie chroniła nawet najmniejsza kolczuga. Ich miecze były najostrzejsze w całym kraju, wysadzane kamieniami szlachetnymi i diamentami. Asami miał tylko swój miecz dwuręczny jeszcze z czasów wojny. Był wypolerowany, naostrzony krzemieniem, czubek ostry jak brzytwa. Próżno szukać na nim choćby śladu krwi, jaką przelał na wojnie. Arystokraci trzymali grube, ciężkie tarcze ze swoimi jaskrawo wymalowanymi herbami tak, by wszyscy wiedzieli kto jest kim. Asami nie miał tarczy, jedynie parę podniszczonych karwaszy ze skóry i stalą w środku, by chroniły go od uderzeń. Był jedynym plebejuszem, który odważył się stanąć do turnieju. Większość arystokratów podśmiewała się z niego, ale kilku, którzy walczyli razem z Asamim na wojnie, zbladło i hańbiąc swoje rodziny, uciekło z areny.

Wszystkie Alfy otrzymały szansę przemówienia do tłumu. Wielu arystokratów wygłaszało wspaniałe przemowy na swój temat, pełne górnolotnych słów i pustych obietnic, wszystko po to, by zyskać przychylność tłumu. Kiedy przyszła kolej na niego, Asami nic nie powiedział. Jego oczy cały czas wpatrywały się w Małego Księcia, a kiedy dźwięk rogu oznajmił początek turnieju, Asami w milczeniu opadł na jedno kolano, kładąc dłoń na sercu. Tradycją było, że przed każdym pojedynkiem, turniejem czy bitwą, uczestnicy musieli oddać hołd Królowi. Żaden z arystokratów nawet się nie skłonił. Jeden skorzystał z, wydawało mu się, nieuwagi Asamiego i chciał wbić mu miecz między łopatki. Zamachnął się z okrutnym uśmieszkiem, chcąc jako pierwszy pokonać bezczelnego plebejusza. Chciał przekazać wiadomość pozostałym, aby nie wychodzili przed szereg. Asami odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili, blokując cios karwaszem. Piękny, ale słaby miecz arystokraty odbił się i pękł, ale to nie miało już dla niego większego znaczenia, bo ku zdumieniu aroganckiego młodzieńca, miecz Asamiego przeszedł między spaw jego zbroi, trafił go w brzuch i obrócił się. Piękna zbroja ustąpiła z trzaskiem. Arystokrata mógł jedynie bezradnie patrzeć, jak jego wnętrzności wypadają przez otwór na ziemię. Tłum milczał, słychać było tylko dźwięki jego śmierci. Reszta arystokratów zamarła z przerażenia, uświadamiając sobie, że karty nagle się odwróciły.

Nie spodziewali się walki na śmierć i życie. Spodziewali się bardziej cywilizowanego pojedynku; skrzyżowania mieczy i blokowania uderzeń tarczami i zbrojami, aż jeden podda się drugiemu. Spodziewali się jakichś niewielkich obrażeń, może utraconego oka lub kończyny, ale śmierć? Śmierci nie brali nawet pod uwagę.

Jeden z arystokratów wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu nad śmiercią przyjaciela i rzucił się na Asamiego z uniesionym mieczem. Jego ciało przez chwilę biegło dalej, choć głowa odbiła się od ziemi, cała i zdrowa w zdobionym złotym hełmie. Jego oczy patrzyły tak, jakby nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że głowa została oddzielona od reszty ciała. Zamknęły się dopiero po chwili. Asami otarł ostrze o udo i przygotował się na następnego. Nie musiał długo czekać. 

Otoczyli go i rzucili się na niego w grupie niczym tchórze, nie chcąc dać Asamiemu szansy na sprawiedliwą walkę. Z łatwością blokował ich wytworne ruchy. Nie był trenowany w sztuce wojennej. Dla Asamiego to nie była „sztuka”. To była bitwa: zimna, brutalna, krwawa i przemyślana. W jego ruchach nie było finezji, nie było sprawiedliwości, dobra ani zła. Było tylko zwycięstwo i przegrana. Asamiego nie obchodziło, jak wygra. Jeden z mężczyzn schował się za swoją tarczą, usiłując trafić zza jej bezpieczeństwa Asamiego. Asami podciął mu kolana, korzystając ze słabego punktu złączenia zbroi. Jego ciało opadło niczym sosna odcięta od korzenia. Rzucił się na niego inny, jednak niemal natychmiast został nabity na wielki miecz Asamiego i uniesiony do góry z ostrzem wystającym mu z pleców. Wylądował na trybunach, jego krew trysnęła na tłum. Potężny wojownik poruszał się niczym błyskawica, o wiele szybciej, niż rycerze, których obciążały kilogramy stali. Czubkiem miecza atakował ich niechronione, słabe punkty, włącznie z pachami, przerwami w hełmach, kroczem, górą obojczyka i dolną częścią mięśni piersiowych. Pozostali, poza ćwiczeniami, nigdy nie walczyli w takim pojedynku. Ci, którzy byli na wojnie i mieli rangę oficera, przebywali z dala od walk, patrząc na bitwy być może z jakiegoś wzgórza, gdzie mogli bezpiecznie „obmyślać strategię”. Nigdy nie stanęli twarzą w twarz z krwią, bólem i strachem, otoczeni krzykiem umierających. Nigdy wcześniej nie nosili zbroi i nalegali, by została zrobiona dla ich wygody, niezbyt ciasna, co pozostawiło wiele przerw w sam raz dla miecza Asamiego. Każdy cios był śmiertelny, a ci, którzy nie umarli od razu, wykrwawiali się w przeciągu kilku minut.

Padali jak muchy.

Niektórzy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie mają szans i z krzykiem uciekli z areny. Asami żadnemu nie pozwolił uciec. Ci, którzy stanęli do turnieju, dokończą turniej. Wygra, całkowicie.

Od początku turnieju do jego końca nie minęło więcej niż pół godziny. Spodziewano się, że zajmie on cały dzień. Niektórzy wzięli nawet kosze z jadłem.

Piach areny stał się błotnisty, przesiąknięty krwią szlacheckich synów. Zabił dziedziców klasy rządzącej, a wszyscy ci, którzy mogliby nosić koronę, leżeli martwi u jego stóp. Z głośnym rykiem zabił ostatniego rycerza, przecinając mu gardło. Chwycił długie, czarne włosy młodego rycerza i z okropnym chrzęstem oderwał jego głowę od reszty ciała. Tłum milczał poza matkami płaczącymi nad martwymi synami.

Asami stanął pośrodku tej masakry, trzymając głowę niedoszłego narzeczonego Małego Księcia, z której sączyła się krew. Jego oczy wpatrywały się tylko w Akihito. Zrobił krok w jego stronę, potem następny. Nikt go nie zatrzymał, nikt nic nie powiedział. Był Królem, dzięki Próbie i Starożytnemu Prawu. Nikt nie mógł powstrzymać go od wzięcia tego, co mu się należało i nikt by się nie ośmielił. 

Asami wszedł na platformę i rzucił odciętą głowę pod nogi Akihito. Przekręciła się kilka razy i zatrzymała między jego stopami. Puste oczy wpatrywały się w niego, a krew przesiąkała jego królewskie szaty. Zakrwawionym czubkiem miecza Asami przeciął sznury, które wiązały go do krzesła. Chłopak się nie poruszył. Zamarł z przerażenia, jego ogromne, błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w pokrytego krwią, potem i piaskiem wojownika. Po jego prawej stronie, na złotym podeście, leżała królewska korona, nagroda dla zwycięzcy turnieju oraz obroża Omegi, oznaczająca władzę nad Małym Księciem. Asami zdobył obie. Uniósł oba przedmioty i przytrzymał je w dłoni.

Wpatrywał się w nie, pozwalając, by owładnęło nim poczucie władzy. Musiał jedynie położyć koronę na swojej głowie i Królestwo będzie jego. Musiał jedynie zapiąć obrożę wokół szyi chłopaka i Akihito będzie jego Omegą. Będzie klęczał u jego stóp, a Asami będzie do niego mówił „Mój”. Już widział pięknego blondynka, z pochyloną w geście uległości szyją, wziętego przez swego Alfę. Mój. Ogarnęła go fala pożądania. Spojrzał na Małego Księcia. W prawej dłoni trzymał obrożę, w lewej koronę. Ich waga bardzo go kusiła.

Spojrzał w najpiękniejsze błękitne oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział i nagle łatwo było przypomnieć sobie, że decyzja została już za niego podjęta... dawno, dawno temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w te piękne oczy.

Asami klęknął przed Małym Księciem i wreszcie coś powiedział.

Jego głos był mocny i niski, jego wiadomość dotarła do tłumu z idealną dokładnością.

– Wasza Wysokość, nie jesteś nagrodą, by można cię wygrać ani przedmiotem, którym można władać. Nie należysz do nikogo, oprócz siebie. Jesteś moim Królem. Zawsze nim byłeś, a ja byłem i zawsze będę, twoim wiernym sługą.

Z tymi słowami opuścił zakrwawioną koronę na głowę Akihito, a na jego drobnej rączce położył obrożę Omegi, symbol jego podporządkowania, a teraz i wolności. Chłopak stanął przed nim na drżących nogach, z koroną na czole, tak jak to powinno być od początku. Asami ukłonił się przed swoim Królem. Reszta Królestwa natychmiast podążyła jego śladem, opadając na kolano przed Omegą i uznając jego władzę. Ta chwila zapisała się na kartach historii jako Krwawa Koronacja Dziewiczego Króla. Nie było prosto, szybko i łatwo. Nie były to ostatnie krople krwi, jakie Asami przelał dla swego Króla. Później wybuchło wiele powstań, duże grupy buntowały się przeciwko władzy Omegi i plebejusza. Ale większość królestwa sama była plebejuszami, a armia była już lojalna Asamiemu. Jak wie każdy dyktator, kto włada armią, włada i państwem. Rebelie zostały szybko i brutalnie stłumione, stojących za nimi arystokratów wysłano do niewolniczej pracy w kopalniach, ich ziemie oddano ludziom, którzy dla nich pracowali.

I choć Asami rządził twardą ręką, jego działania zawsze były podszywane dobrem Króla, a każde życzenie Akihito było dla niego rozkazem. Młody Król rządził z gracją, pięknem i mądrością. Najważniejszym i najpilniejszym zadaniem było dla niego zapewnienie Omegom równości. Wiedział, że nie ma możliwości, by państwo kwitło, jeśli wielu jej mieszkańców żyło w niewoli, uwięzieni w swoich domach i bez szansy na rozwój. 

Czuł, że osiągnie to przez wspieranie edukacji, co wyrówna ich poziom. Czuł, że głównym powodem upadku jego ludu jest zwykła ignorancja. Natychmiast zmieniono prawa dotyczące Omeg. Nie były już uznawane za własność i otrzymały te same prawa, co Alfy, ale Akihito był na tyle mądry, że wiedział, iż żadne prawa świata nie zmienią przekonań ludu; tego, jak Alfy postrzegają Omegi i jak Omegi postrzegają same siebie. Mogła to zrobić tylko edukacja, otwarcie ich umysłów na nowe pomysły i większe zrozumienie świata. Jedynym remedium na tę nierówność jest edukacja, bo równość oznacza równe kwalifikacje, a równe kwalifikacje oznaczają równe możliwości. Tylko edukacja i sztuki cywilizacji sprowadzą dobrobyt, niezależność i wolność na rząd oraz jego ludzi. 

Ustanowił publiczną edukację, obowiązkową dla wszystkich mieszkańców, młodych i starych. Otworzył pierwszy uniwersytet, policję odpowiedzialną za pilnowanie praw Omeg, biblioteki i służby społeczne. Założył rząd, odpowiadający wyłącznie przez ludem. Rozumiał nieodłączne zagrożenia czystej demokracji, która z natury niszczyła prawa jednostki i dręczyła mniejszości, narzucając wolę większości. Rozumiał także, że takie samo zagrożenie tkwiło również w monarchii. Akihito starał się o wdrożenie Republiki; reprezentatywnej demokracji z zapisaną konstytucją i podstawowymi prawami, chroniącymi mniejszości przed całkowitym zanikiem lub zlekceważeniem przez większości. Wybrani przedstawiciele mieli odpowiadać przed ludem, ale nie będąc przez niego kontrolowanymi. Akihito zadbał, by w jego rządzie znajdowała się taka sama ilość Alf jak i Omeg. Akihito miał mieć w razie potrzeby decydujący głos. Ustanowił zrównoważony system władzy, który będzie się zmieniał i dostosowywał, dając jego państwu dobrobyt i równość na wiele lat.

W przeciwieństwie do większości dyktatorów, Akihito nie pragnął władzy, dlatego właśnie pozostawił ją tym, którzy lepiej się do tego nadawali. Nie chciał jej i dlatego nie obawiał się jej przekazać. Zmniejszył władzę monarchii, zmieniając ją z dyktatorskiej na konstytucyjną, ograniczając w dużej ilości władzę Króla. Powoli, ale skutecznie, stawał się raczej symbolicznym przywódcą swego kraju, Dziewiczym Królem, ukochanym i uwielbianym symbolem nowych czasów. Kiedy szedł ulicami, zawsze w asyście swego wiernego Strażnika, dzieci rzucały mu kwiaty do stóp, a kiedy całował jakieś dziecko w czoło, mówiono, że było ono błogosławione. Dorastał z chłopca do mężczyzny, a jego poddani kochali go i wielbili. Państwo rozkwitło pod jego delikatnym przewodnictwem, a ziemia stała się bogata. Mieszkańcy byli w stanie płacić podatki, a opresje stały się reliktem przeszłości. Wspomnienie wojny i chaosu zaczynało znikać, a spokój i stabilizacja stały się normą.

Tuż po swoich dwudziestych piątych urodzinach Król zdecydował wreszcie, że nie jest już potrzebny. Zwrócił się do swego Generała, głowy królewskiej armii, wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, który opiekował się nim i chronił od najmłodszych lat, który wiernie wykonywał każdy jego rozkaz i niszczył każdego, kto mu zagrażał. Akihito zwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem i powiedział mu, że osiągnął wszystko, co zamierzał i teraz chciałby zrobić to, czego pragnął jako dziecko. Chciał opuścić Królestwo, podróżować, zwiedzać to, co znajdowało się za ich granicami i zobaczyć to, co leżało za górami. 

Asami ukłonił się, ale nic nie powiedział.

Choć pękało mu serce, nie powiedział nic, kiedy chłopiec się żegnał i nie powiedział nic, kiedy pakował swoje rzeczy. Nie powiedział nic, kiedy Akihito z ekscytacją planował swoją podróż i nic, kiedy siodłał swego konia. Nie po to walczył i wygrał wolność ukochanego, by mu ją teraz zabrać.

Ciężkim krokiem uklęknął przed swoim Małym Księciem, jedynym, którego kochał bardziej niż samo życie i ucałował tak drogą mu dłoń, milcząco się z nim żegnając.

Ale wciąż nic nie powiedział.

Akihito spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– A gdzie twoje rzeczy?

Asami szybko uniósł głowę, w jego oczach błyszczało zaskoczenie. Akihito zaczął się śmiać.

– Głupi Alfa, nie wiesz, że jedziesz ze mną? Gdzie bym się bez ciebie podział? Jesteś mój, sam tak powiedziałeś!

A potem jego ukochany, jego Mały Książę i Dziewiczy Król, pociągnął Asamiego za rękę, zmuszając go, by stanął u jego boku i splatając ich palce, z oczami pełnymi miłości i pożądania, zapytał:

– Po tym wszystkim, przez co przez ciebie przeszedłem, jesteś gotowy na to, co przed nami?

Asami nic nie powiedział, ale jego uśmiech mówił _wszystko_.


End file.
